


mine is the morning

by grassangel



Series: Five sentence fic and other short formats [13]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Coffee, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Morning Routines, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24876235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grassangel/pseuds/grassangel
Summary: Darcy wakes up, Jane beside her. She doesn't wake her, not yet.Five sentences of fluff for the prompt: Darcy/Jane, morning kisses and cuddles
Relationships: Jane Foster/Darcy Lewis
Series: Five sentence fic and other short formats [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/662477
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	mine is the morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenLuthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/gifts).



> Written for Rennywilson, who prompted on tumblr: Darcy/Jane, morning kisses and cuddles
> 
> Title borrowed from the song 'Morning Has Broken'.

Darcy lets Jane sleep in when she crashes into bed at 4am after her latest research jag, jostling Darcy awake enough to note the time when she snuggles into her side. When she wakes up, Darcy burns an hour answering Jane’s emails for her on her phone, one-handed, Jane using her shoulder as a pillow, and takes the opportunity to gently slide out of bed when Jane rolls over.

She starts a pot of coffee and goes through her morning routine before taking Jane her mandatory cup of coffee at 11, sliding back into bed beside her, letting the scent of coffee and Darcy’s fingers running through honey brown hair wake her up.

“Morning sleepyhead,” she greets, Jane finally awake enough to have cuddled closer to her to seek the cup of coffee Darcy holds aloft, and demands a kiss from Jane - who presses her lips quickly to the corner of her mouth - before handing her the cup.

They sit cuddled together like that, Jane growing more alert with each sip of her coffee, as the late morning sun brightens their bedroom; a new day and new discoveries ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are, as ever, welcome. You can also ask questions or squee at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/grassangel), [tumblr](https://grassangel.tumblr.com/) and [dreamwidth](https://grassangel.dreamwidth.org/).


End file.
